


Holiday Ex Factor

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Family, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Greg goes on a summer holiday with his family when his ex appears with her new husband.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Holiday Ex Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Beach

It had been a couple of years since he had taken a summer trip with his family, and he remembered why now that they were more suffocating than ever, in a too-small rental house. 

He squeezed closer to his sister so they could all fit into the family photo their father insisted they take. He hung off the end like an afterthought. As the youngest, he sometimes wondered if he was. Who knew how responsible their parents were been with birth control back then? Had Maman used birth control, when there were several years between he and his sister. Did she use pill back then? 

_Or did they use… Oh for God’s sake am I seriously contemplating my parents’ contraceptive use? Ewww!_

Père must have seen the look of horror flicker across his face at _that_ thought.

“Greg, smile!” He spread his arms wide. “It’s a beautiful day and we need to capture the moment.”

His father hurried to join the group before the camera timer went off. “Say Gruyere!”

Greg rolled his eyes as he mumbled the word through a closed-mouth grimace. Even on good days, his parents knew he was not fond of having his picture taken. It is bad enough doing press conferences at work. That he is standing for it at all is the reality that his folks are getting up there in age and this little bit is the least he can do with them. He looked at his eldest sister, Lissette, who also faked a grin in resignation of familial duty. But why shouldn’t she be smiling? She was happily married to Andreas who held their precocious Beatrice in his arms, while their two others kids happily beamed by Lissette’s side.

_It’s not like everything in her life went so wrong._

Greg felt like the disappointment of the family. There he was living single again, in a far too quiet London flat. He knew his parents planned this whole bloody _holiday_ to distract him from the fact that he should be celebrating his seventh wedding anniversary. Instead it was nearly a year and a half since the divorce. As though a holiday at the resort with so many happily married people with their families gallivanting around would make him forget.

_It was like inviting someone allergic to seafood to a clambake._

To be fair it was not that bad to be there and in fact he was fine until a couple of hours ago.

They had covered every detail but one: checking if the family of the former Amelia Reed-Lestrade would be their neighbors, or more precisely that the Reeds would _not_ be their neighbors this holiday.

In the years of their marriage the Lestrade and Reed family had grown close. Close enough to holiday together the same week at the resort. He had not seen nor spoken to any of his former in-laws since the divorce.

Thus it was a surprise to see the Reeds pull up to their unit that afternoon just as they were coming in. Greg merely nodded greetings to his former in-laws and quickly headed inside. From what he could over hear from the stilted conversation, the Reeds apparently had the same idea as the Lestrade family to arrive a week before they normally would for the summer to avoid exactly what happened. It was incredibly glaring how no one introduced nor asked to be introduced to _the_ _PE teacher_. The same PE Teacher Sherlock told about at that Christmas party over two years ago, the same PE teacher whose surname is now worn by his ex-wife.

It is not that Greg cared. He truly did not. But he also did not need to have a reminder of it practically in his face. He had looked forward to spending time with his family this week. Now the potential specter of running into his ex and her new husband had put something of a pall over it.

For the past couple of hours it felt as though his family was being extra peppy in light of it and that somehow made the already cramped house feel even more so.

Greg walked away after the camera had snapped a couple of shots.

“Greg…” his mother touched his arm.

“I just need some air Maman.” He looked at the concerned adult faces around him, “just give me a few everybody, please.”

No one else said a word when he left the beach house.

That was nearly two hours ago.

With his khaki’s rolled up to his knees, his shirt hanging open with sleeves partially rolled up his arms and shades on; he let the tide ebb and flow around his ankles as he walked the beach.

A moment in the fresh sea air was really all he needed. He felt world’s better and was determined to not let her presence ruin everything as he headed back. The only thing that could make the walk better is if…

_No… Don’t do it to yourself, Lestrade. That is never going to happen. Of all the people?_

He shook his head as someone tall, dark ginger-haired and über intelligent slipped into his thoughts and took root, again. Cool slate eyes, with a smooth voice that can elevate or eviscerate at will; all contained within the elegant lines of his bespoke three piece suits.

_Mycroft Holmes, the Iceman, the man who occupied a minor office in the British government._

Greg laughed to himself as he thought it, knowing nothing about the man with such immense power was minor.

_You don’t aim low do you?_

He has known the man for close to a decade. He realized he was falling for Mycroft before the divorce – well in hindsight anyway. Though her serial cheating was what brought it all to a breaking point, he knew his love for Amelia was already waning. The divorce just made it faster that he was able to admit it to himself that he had fallen in love with a man who would notice the dust on the ferrule of his umbrella more than he would notice someone like him.

_If you loved me, as much as I love you, you’d get her out of my face so I can try to enjoy this week._

Greg knew he was only on Mycroft’s radar at all because Mycroft's brother, Sherlock. Their mutual love and concern for the idiot genius and World’s Only Consulting Detective initially had them meeting occasionally to keep Mycroft abreast of his brother’s general well-being. Now they met regularly just to meet. He had learned more and more of the enigmatic man over time. Even if Mycroft seemed a lot more open to him, than ever before, Greg was in no way going to delude himself that it was anything more than business with the enigmatic Mycroft.

Greg stood, with the sun in his face. He let his mind day dream for a moment as he sipped a beer.

_I am just a mere cog in that very impressive wheel called his mind. Oh but what if…?_

Greg’s work mobile pinged with a text message snapping him out of it.

You can go back now. Enjoy your family holiday. – Unknown Number

_What nonsense is this? The only time I have an unkn… Nah, just coincidence._

He stood staring at the mobile.

_No! There is no way…!_

The mobile was still in his hand when it rang.

Not looking at the ID he answered, instantly on alert. “Lestrade.” 

“You’re on holiday, not at work. Don’t sound so bloody official little brother.” Lissette teased.

“Force of habit. You called on my work line.” he mentally brought himself down from the rising adrenaline that had him ready to respond. He searched his pockets and knew the answer why just as she spoke.

“Only because you left your personal one here,” she laughed, “Just checking on you and the spread some good cheer.”

“Oh?” Greg started walking again, “I’m fine. On my way back. What gives?”

“Maybe an hour after you left Mr. and Mrs. Jamison had an emergency and had to leave.”

_That’s Amelia and the PE… and her husband._

“Really? What happened?” Greg finished what was left of the beer and put the empty bottle in a trouser pocket until he reached a bin.

“Oh, nothing much. A pipe burst in the flat above theirs. Apparently their wardrobe was against the adjoining bathroom wall. Not only is their bathroom wall likely destroyed but more than half their clothes are soaked.” Lissette announced happily, “They had to leave.”

“Their wardrobe adjoins the bathroom wall? Oh please tell me… Is it?” Greg began to grin.

“Yes… The sewer line!” Lissette practically crowed.

The glee with which Lissette delivered the news was only exceeded by Greg’s in receiving it.

“Maintenance needed access because they will have to break into the wall to replace the line. They either had to go home or maintenance was breaking the door down and then adding the charge for it to their rent. It’s summer; they can’t let that literal shit just sit there…. Oops – sorry Père!”

Lisette muttered at being a grown woman apologizing to their father for being caught cursing.

“Thanks for letting me know, Lis. Appreciate it, Sis.” Greg barely managed to not laugh loudly.

“I swear you must have guardian angels or something. Anyhoo – the Reeds are still here, but those two are gone. You can enjoy the rest of your holiday with the family. See you in a few.” Lisette finished.

Greg grinned to himself not in the least caring of the strange looks he received by the other beach goers as he let out a whoop in elation.

_Not an angel at all._

I would say thank you, but I know you would have NO idea whatsoever, why. – GL

You are correct. I have no idea whatsoever why. – MH

Nice! Can we meet at The Landmark next week? Tuesday? – GL

The Landmark? Special occasion I should know about? – MH

Could be......... 🤔 – GL

I abhor elongated and unnecessary ellipsis, unanswered questions, emoji, and surprises. – MH

But you like Oxford commas, being a know-it-all, and me. 🙂 – GL

Yes to the first two, as for the last it depends... - MH

On…? – GL

On what you say next week.- MH

Nice try. I’ll surprise you………next week. 😉 – GL

He stood for a moment waiting for a reply. When it was clear none was forthcoming Greg continued back towards the beach house.

He was almost to the door when his mobile pinged. He read the message and grinned anew.

You’re welcome. Though I still have no idea whatsoever why sewer lines stink. See you next week. – Unknown Number

As he rinsed the sand from his calves and feet before heading in, he remembered what Mycroft had once told him concerning coincidence.

 _The universe is rarely so lazy_.

Yes, it often employed human help, in this case in the form of the Iceman, but for the first time Greg believed it.


End file.
